


Feathers of Red

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Monster OCs/Reader [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, I can't believe I never wrote one, I'm so in love with soulmate aus, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: The mark on your wrist was a soft, warm reminder that there was someone out there for you, someone who was meant for you.But....Where?





	Feathers of Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Here's another!!! I had a hard time choosing what I wanted to do, but I immediately fell in love with the idea of a harpy. He's HIGHLY inspired by Howl, when he's covered in feathers? He's so pretty like that. 
> 
> Elio is my baby, my precious angel baby boy. He deserves the WORLD. Someday I might draw them, who knows. 
> 
> I hope you like it!!! xoxo

The mark on your wrist was a soft, warm reminder that there was someone out there for you, someone who was meant for you.

But....

Where?

The black tattoo on your wrist was a half-moon, something very simple. You thought it would be difficult, having something so....common. But you had never met anyone who had anything similar to it.

It was a disappointment, but your friends and family were sure they'd come along someday, trying to cheer you up.

x

It was a long, exhausting day. You dragged yourself home from your classes, slowly regretting signing yourself up for morning classes.

You rubbed the back of your neck, sighing. Something out in the distance caught your attention. It looked like someone limping.

As you got closer, you saw blood droplets on the ground. You quickly realized this was an _injur__ed person _and you'd have to work fast. You followed the blood trail, eyes wide.

However, instead of a person, you found a harpy. They were very rare in this area, and this one was injured.

His feathers were a bright ruby color, fading into jet black on the ends. His talons were blooded, and his leg was bent in an uncomfortable way.

He watched you with wide golden eyes. His hair was a dark, muddy-red, dirtied with blood. He immediately stumbled towards you, and fell into your open arms.

You held him close, panicked. "Oh, oh no." You breathed, ruffling his feathers. His wings draped over your shoulders, and you could feel his chest rising and falling against yours.

You managed to lift him. Once he was comfortably in your arms, you carried him home.

x

He woke up in your bed, his wounds cleaned and bandaged. He struggled to sit up, only for his chest to gently meet your hand.

"No, no.." You said, softly. "Lay back, please."

He did as you said, completely captivated by you. He watched you care for him, practically leaning into your gently, caring touch.

"What's your name?" You asked him.

"Elio." He answered.

"Where are you from?"

"The mountains."

"How did you end up hurt?" You pressed on, leaning closer.

"I....I was mistaken for a bird. The hunter tried to help me, but I was scared."

You found yourself gently brushing his feathers, nodding along. "I see..."

"I was bleeding for hours." He admitted. "My leg is broken, and I think I sprang a wing."

"I can take you to the hospital, but...I don't think they'd know what to do." You said.

"Will you let me stay with you?" He asked, leaning _very _close. The small feathers on his face brushed against your cheeks.

"O-of course.." You nodded.

He wrapped his arms (and wings) around you, pulling you close. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

x

Elio was really a fantastic houseguest. He was always polite, kind, and grateful.

He couldn't fly, and he could barely walk, but you didn't mind that. He picked at his feathers, and he woke you up almost every night with nightmares.

Tonight was one of those nights.

"Elio, come on," you said, grabbing his hand. His talons were slicing into his chest, and he didn't need anymore injuries.

With the lamp on and his hand in yours, you could make out something black on his wrist.

_Soulmark_ _. _

In curiosity, you brushed his feathers aside. He probably wouldn't mind....

Under his feathers, there was a black half-moon. Your heart stilled in your chest, staring at the tattoo.

_Elio is my _ _soulmate_ _. _

He was completely still, the nightmare ended. Carefully, you laid his hand down. With the upmost care, you kissed his forehead and walked back to your room.

Once you were gone, Elio sat up in bed, eyes wide. He scrambled to sit up, ignoring the agonizing pain in his leg.

He fell to the floor with a loud _thump__. _

You were at the door instantly, running to help him up. "What happened?"

"I-I fell." He said dumbly, before quickly following up with, "I tried to get up."

"I told you to call me if you need anything!" You scolded. You helped him back into bed.

You stepped away to grab another blanket, before he reached out, grabbing your wrist with a taloned claw.

"Elio?"

"Stay, _please__._" He said.

You swallowed, and nodded. "Okay."

You laid next to him carefully. Without a beat, Elio curled into you, tucking his wings around you safely.

You ran your fingers through his hair, mumbling that he needed to wash it soon.

His eyes caught the black mark on your wrist.

He didn't say anything.

x

"Elio, can you hand me my shears?" You asked, holding your hand out. Elio was behind you, watching you work.

You pretty much bound him to a chair, but at least he was finally out of bed.

He handed you your shears, once again catching sight of your soulmark. He couldn't bring himself to think about it.

You deserved so much more than he could offer, so much better than _him__. _

"How was work?" He finally asked.

"Oh, it was alright. Marcus keeps asking about you, and Mary Anne said your feathers are looking much better." You answered.

Your words tugged at his heart. You talked about him _so fondly__. _You showed him off to your coworkers, without any shame.

"Elio?"

"Huh?"

You were facing him, watching him with a raised brow.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm...." His mouth was dry. "I....do you ever think about your soulmate?"

The sudden question was odd, especially for him. "I, well, of course I do. Why?"

"....because I'm looking at them and they're _everything to me._" Tears dripped down his face, soaking his feathers.

You quickly got up, wiping his tears away.

"Oh, Elio.....when did you find out?"

"The same night you did." He said, stroking the back of your hand with his. "I feel so stupid, I wish I told you..."

You laughed, wrapping your arms around him, gently bumping your forehead against his.

His smile faded. "I'm sorry you got stuck with a harpy for a soulmate."

"What?"

He shifted. "I heard....most humans would rather have another human as their soulmate."

"That's a silly thing to apologize for, Elio. You're _you, _and....that's why I love you so much." You told him, watching his eyes go wide.

He crashed into you, his talons buried deep in your hair, his mouth against yours.

His feathers tickled your face and arms, but you pushed through them to touch his face, kissing him back with just as much love as he did.

His golden eyes were sparkling when he opened them, smiling so brightly. "I love you too, y/n..." He mumbled, grinning at you in the dorkiest way.

You held him tight. "Finding you was the luckiest thing that ever happened to me."

"The minute I saw you....I suddenly wasn't too upset about getting shot." He laughed.

"Don't go getting shot again."

"No need, I already have you. Don't need to go finding anyone else." He mumbled against your neck.


End file.
